One of Akiza's Favorite Christmases
by Animaman
Summary: Sequel to Akiza's First Thanksgiving.  It's Christmas time and chaos still follows during times of peace.  One-shot.


**ONE OF AKIZA'S FAVORITE CHRISTMASES**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or any of its spinoffs, or else the Egyptian God Cards would still have some of their stats.

This is my first sequel fic, so bear with me. This takes place about a year and a half after "Akiza's First Thanksgiving."

It has been a good long time since that Thanksgiving over at Martha's right now everybody was spending Christmas at Akiza's parent's house, enjoying a party Akiza started so she can enjoy spending time with her friends. It has been months since they defeated Z-one and Ylaster at the World Turbo Grand Prix, with Team 5D's coming out on top of the whole thing.

It has also been over a year ago since Yusei and Akiza started dating. Right now things are finally starting to develop between the two, mainly because due to the prix and Akiza busy attending her last year at Duel Academy they've been pretty busy so far.

Outside, while Akiza's parents are away, and the staff is getting the dinner ready inside, Leo, Luna and Dexter is making snow angels, while Carly and Mina are having a little girl talk. Kalin and Crow are having a little snowball fight, or slaughter since they decided to double team Jack, whose prized ego was getting ready to blow up.

Meanwhile, Yusei and Akiza are outside, building a snowman, "I'm glad we finally got a chance to be together." Akiza said, while helping to put the head back on.

"Easy for you to say, you don't have a bunch of fan girls ready to pounce on you at every littler corner just because you and your teammates just so happen to help save the world again." Yusei said, while getting the rest of the stuff ready to put on the snowman.

Akiza couldn't help but giggle at this. While Yusei was probably one of the calmest of the group, there were very few things that can get under his skin. "The almighty Yusei Fudo all raveled up by his fame and glory." She teased him a bit.

Yusei gave her an annoyed look, "I wouldn't mind it so much if Crow and Jack weren't too busy soaking it up." He said, as they just finish decorating their snowman. When they took a couple of steps back to admire their work, both Yusei and Akiza got bombarded by snowballs. When they wiped some of the snow off of their bodies, they looked to see all of their friends armed with a single snowball each. "I believe we were just challenged." Yusei said, while scooping up some snow.

"Then let us answer it." Akiza said, starting a big snowball fight with everybody.

When it became time for dinner, the staff were scared quite a bit when everybody walked in, looking like they got struck by a quick blizzard. Everybody quickly dried off and had a nice dinner together.

Right now things were going smoothly until when Jack got into his mightier then thou attitude and the next thing anybody knew, he got a piece of pie right in the face, courtesy of Crow. "Well Jack, since you're so much better then all of us, then I guess dessert is going to be on you tonight." Crow said, with plenty of sarcasm.

Another war was just about to start when Jack returned the favor, "Now you can't say I never share anything with you." He said, before everybody, including Yusei and Akiza this time, started going into battle stations.

Everything was going crazy until they heard a couple of people clearing their throats. They turned to see Akiza's parents standing there, covered from head to toe with different kinds of pies, and not looking too pleased.

After spending a couple of hours helping the staff clean up the miss they made, Yusei and Akiza are in the garage, talking, "I never thought I would be having this much fun during Christmas." Akiza said, "I don't think I ever had . . ."

Before she could finish that, Yusei gave her a nice strong kiss on the lips. Akiza's eyes went wide at first, before closing and she returned it with just as much force. When they separated, with her eyes still closed, "Care to finish that sentence?" Yusei asked.

When Akiza opened her eyes, she seen a small smirk on her boyfriend's face, yet her brain was trying to recover from that kiss. Just as Yusei put his duel helmet on, Akiza decided to return the favor and gave the boy an even stronger kiss. When they separated once again, both of their faces were just as red as Yusei's duel runner, "Now this is one of the best Christmases I've ever had."

Here is the sequel to Akiza's First Thanksgiving, so enjoy. Sorry for it being a bit on the short side, but better then nothing. Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year. Read and Review.


End file.
